Close Your Eyes
by goldenqueenx
Summary: 1. "Emma goes to talk to Gold about needing his help with Hyde. But noises come from the back room spur images to mind that Emma can't stop dipping into." 2. Emma takes the Queen up on her offer and the three have some fun in Gold's cabin. GoldenSwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This has _**Emma** _in it. So **GoldenSwanQueen** \- because I just love Gold and Regina with Emma. **Per usual;** Characters mentioned here and all mention of anything from the Once Upon A Time series do not belong to me. They belong to the minds of the original creators.

Takes place in **S6**. During The Evil Queen's stay in Storybrooke. I wanted something a little light-hearted and this little idea came to mind after thinking about some of the ships that are amazing in the series that include Emma Swan (IE **SwanQueen** _and_ **GoldenSwan** ). I had originally wanted to rate this **T** but then Emma's mind ended up getting a little too carried away with those images as I wrote, so there's that. Heavy imagery.

 **WARNING:** There's **not** much **GoldenQueen** in here _(just as a little warning since Gold isn't focused on as much)_ since I wanted to focus on Emma's thoughts and for some reason, I just thought having her crave Regina would be best for the focal point.

Not as detailed as I wanted it to be. BUT she didn't have much time and her thoughts aren't going to form in the perfect way and she had no time for foreplay ideations. Honestly - if I get to self conscious about it - I might delete it to try and add more detail.

Either way, **enjoy**!

* * *

 _Thank God I wore the comfortable boots today_. Emma thought as she rounded the corner to Mr. Gold's shop. Her little trustworthy, or so she had thought it was, bug had broken down around two miles from Regina's and left her walking the rest of the way. Ignoring the closed sign, she pushed past the door and into the front room. Little dust particles danced in the light that spilled in from the street, giving the shop some sort of heated dream haze.

"Gold?" She called out, her eyes raking over the area before her. His voice didn't come back to her, so she took a couple of steps forward until a low noise hit her ears and caused her to stop in her tracks. Initially she wanted to write it off as nothing; _just a passing moment_. Until...

"Ooh." A voice similar to Regina's echoed out from the back room. "Oh.."

Her soft lips fell open _; nope not a passing thought._

And then a groan, slightly darker - more of a _growl_. _Gold._

Every single inch of her logical brain told her to bolt for the door and keep going until the smell from Granny's diner smacked her in the face, but the nerve endings on her body had an entirely different idea of their own. Her feet planted to the ground as if they had sprouted roots and dug into the floorboards.

"Deeper.." Regina's voice hissed, a mere echo against the walls.

And then the first of many clear as day images raced to fill the empty walls of Emma's thoughts.

 _The dark haired woman leaning back, hands behind her as she made room for Gold. Her pearly whites hissing out the instruction and her partner rushing to bend to her every whim. Cold chills forming along her soft, supple skin. Nipples hardening into buds.  
_

A wave of heat rushed behind Emma's temples. Her pupils dilating. Was she really going to stand here and listen as whatever they were doing back there commenced? Another noise poured in like honey, a soft sigh from the lips Emma craved to taste; the answer popping up as quickly as the question had. _Fuck yes_ she was.

Hesitantly, her feet glided over to the counter where Gold had his register. She placed one of her hands along the surface, the chill shooting up through her wrists battling with the heat rising in her frame. Deep down; Emma knew that the woman in the back wasn't Regina - but that didn't stop her imagination from running away with the thought when the next voice came rolling through her ears like red hot liquid. _Like her lips_.

"Mmm, it hurts." Contrary to the statement, her voice gave away a different notion. So Emma went with it, her thighs closing tight together to help aid the electricity settling between them.

 _Crimson lips parting, a tongue snaking out to taste-_ Emma shook her head, trying to will the image away but it bounded through her thoughts like a raging bull. - _Emma coming up behind Gold, then around him, climbing up behind Regina. Feather light kisses dancing along her right shoulder, teeth nipping at sensitive skin and then_

"Oh!" _Regina's voice as Gold thrust deep into her core, hungry eyes meeting two very eager faces. Emma's fingertips tracing from Regina's jaw, taking a moment to caress - her finger tracing circles beneath her ear. Hand trailing down the front of the dark haired woman's body, taking a moment to tease a nipple. Pinch, flick...then dancing lower and lower-_

"Come on.." Dark growls belonging to the owner of the shop penetrated through her, following a purr from the woman Emma wanted so badly to taste, to _tease_. _What the fuck were these thoughts...they weren't_

"Oh _yes.._ "

 _Fuck all reason. Fuck everything. Fuck her._

She let out a low hum, one that vibrated through her chest and up past her dry throat. Her own tongue snaking out to trace along her lips, pretending they were the blood red she wanted.

The image changed slightly now; _Emma was in front. Regina on Gold's naked lap, thrusting deep into her - hands at her throat. Emma on her knees, eager mouth sucking gently on her bundle of nerves, causing mewling noises to escape her Queen's ruby lips. Rising, slowly, she nipped and kissed along tender skin until she found purchase back at Regina's open mouth. Emma placed a hand on Gold, fingers gripping the soft flesh there_ the cash register, nails trying but not able to dig into the metal object _fingertips pressing down as hard as possible - creating crescent moon reminders. Her other hand snaking between Regina's thighs that were currently undulating at a pace with Gold._

"Oh!" Another beautiful noise from the back room, belonging to the vixen. Emma pushed past the waistband on her jeans, dipping her fingertips in the warmth that had collected between her legs before tracing up her folds and settling on that wonderful little bundle of nerves.

"Hmm."; another low hum. _Gold._

 _Her fingers began moving swiftly against Regina's clit in tune with their hips. Regina's digits roamed along the front of Emma's body, nails leaving red lines in their wake until they found purchase between the blonde's legs, fingertips moving with the pace they had set, pushing the heat in Emma's stomach lower and lower._

 _She claimed Regina's lips, mouth closing over her Queens. Their tongues dancing, writhing like the bodies in the back room driving one another towards a breaking point. Their body heat working into a fever as their surroundings began to blur._ "Uhh.." Emma could feel it, the heat rising low in her stomach as she moved her fingers to the image of Regina's hips back in her mind, teeth biting hard onto her lower lip - enough to push crimson to the surface.

"Miss Swan.." The Evil Queen purred as she came into sight. And at her voice, saying her name, Emma felt her core spasm as lights flashed behind her eyes and a wonderful jolt surged through her frame, causing her to lose her footing and lean hard against the counter. "...You look good enough to eat."

Mr. Gold peered through now, taking a few steps to join behind where the Queen stood.

"Wh-What were you two, uh.." She tried her best to remove her hand from her jeans without being spotted, but at the look of The Evil Queen's lips parting - she knew that hadn't worked. "...doing back there?"

"I had a splinter.." Red lips forming a pout. "I made Gold here remove it..."

"You knew.." Mr. Gold shot her a scowl before it formed into something that looked like a praising expression. "That she was here?"

"I knew she was _coming_." The pun was intended. "So I made you get it out...without magic."

He scoffed and Emma wanted to scream. Partly because she had let her own mind get carried away with what hadn't been happening behind those walls. The other half because The Queen actually _wanted_ to get a rise out of her. Did that mean that _Regina..._

As if the Queen could read her mind.. "Of course..." causing Emma to raise a brow.. but _then_ added. "If you wanted to have some fun with us.." She closed the space between her and Emma, her hand raising to push a strand of blonde hair back behind Emma's ear. "...you should have just asked."

 _The End._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I had originally wanted this to be a one shot type of thing, but inspiration struck and I'm adding a little sequel onto it! Thank you so much to BellejanelleDearie for the review! **Emma/Hook** is _mentioned_ (not for long, but if that throws you off, please ignore this chapter). **GoldenSwanQueen**.

Sort of hit almost 1k words before anything smutty even began. So here's a 3k fic follow up to the original 1.5k.

Rated **M** of course.

* * *

Emma inwardly cursed herself, this wasn't how she intended on spending her day. But after having fought against the growing lust in her mind; she couldn't do anything else but give into it. Once she told The Evil Queen - everything was all but planned out to perfection. Sure; Hook didn't much like the idea of her having a threesome with two villains, but after a little convincing him that she _needed_ this - he agreed to allow it on one condition. Which she was certain she could bring up once inside of Gold's cabin. All the way out in the middle of nowhere. Perfect spot for a savior to go to get off with two of the towns most dangerous allies.

 _What the fuck were you thinking?_ she inwardly chastised herself for being so ridiculous, but when matters of what the body needs come into play - there's no denying it. Especially when she spent most of her days within arms reach of Regina. Those lips becoming ever the distraction while trying to find out what to do with Hyde. Excusing yourself from the room only works once or twice before people start noticing there's something wrong.

 _That_ would hopefully be corrected today. Satiating this carnal need, this begging voice inside of her longing to kiss-

"Finally." Her body jumped as she rounded towards the cabin, the woman those words left looked exactly like Regina. Clothes and all. It had almost fooled her - almost - until that familiar narrowing of the eyes took in Emma's frame.

"So you're.." Hungrily, her eyes washed over the brunette. Every single curve reminding her of _exactly_ why she had agreed to this dance with devils in the first place.

"Going to look like this?" Her hands went to her waist, hip jutting out as she batted her eyelashes. "It's what you want, isn't it.." and as if the outfit and stance alone didn't cause her core to ache enough; added "Emma.." the M slightly over-exaggerated into a moan.

"Yeah, yeah." Trying to play it off, she pushed past her - fighting every urge to taste those red lips.

The cabin inside was warm, heat licking at her skin as she came to stand just inches from the door. The lighting was beautiful. Curtains were pulled away from the windows to allow shards of light to pour in and cast a dream like haze into the room. Like it had been in the shop. Emma licked her lips at the memory.

Gold stood in front of a faux fur blanket that had been made into, what Emma guessed was to be, their makeshift bed for the day. The Queen came up beside where Emma stood, the sound of the door shutting in the background caused her to jerk just slightly before The Queen's chin rested against her red leather clad shoulder. Light as a feather fingers danced along the zipper, daring to distract Emma from the scene around them.

"So-" Her hand caught the Queen's wrist and gave it a squeeze eliciting a delicious hum from brunette's chest. "-Hook said you can't actually, you know-"

Gold locked his eyes with hers and gave her a slight nod, his lips pulling back to reveal sharp teeth. "Fuck _you_."

"Well, not those exact words. It was more of _If his cock goes between your legs- I'll cut it off and feed it to the sharks_." Her voice took a slight English lilt as she more than spelled it out for her two pleasure partners.

"Mm. Noted."

"I don't know, Rumple.." The Queen purred, her lips moving to Emma's ear. "..I kind of like the thought of you taking her from behind."

"How about he take you?" Emma turned her face towards the Queen's, her head leaning in now to taste those ruby lips she had been dreaming about for the last week. _Yeah right, try for years_.

Pulling her mouth from Emma's, much to the savior's protest, The Queen brought her eyes to where Gold was still standing. "I like that idea. Also; For both of your pleasure - I'll be Regina from here on out. Not The _Evil_ Queen. But I _am_ still Royalty, _remember_ that."

"Couldn't forget that, you're _Majesty_." Gold's voice came out in a low hum of sorts, his hands resting at his front as he eyed the two women in which he would bring over the edge today, with great pleasure.

He and Regina, Evil Queen and all had always had a chemistry of sorts. With their consistent tête-à-tête throughout the years. But the Savior; now that was all together entirely different. Since day one in this town, the blonde had been under his skin and he wanted nothing more than to reduce her to a begging mess; however Emma wasn't here for him. No; he knew that much. The dark haired brunette being the one true unwavering need that the two of them had.

Regina walked over to the blanket, bringing herself down on all fours. Then rolled over onto her back, propping herself up on the elbows. "If you don't mind Rumple, we'll need our clothes to be elsewhere."

"Happily." With a snap of his long fingers, everyone in the room stood absolutely naked.

Emma went to cover herself for a minute before locking her sights on Regina who was slowly opening her legs, the sight alone sent chills down Emma's spine. Beautiful skin glistening all the way up her thighs. A light dusting of hair along her mound, her pussy lips swollen with want and her core glistening. Swallowing hard,the savior tried to calm her breathing as her mouth watered in anticipation.

"Miss Swan.." Regina's voice took on that mayoral tone, her eyes directly locking with the savior's. "I want you to show me how loyal of a servant you are."

She didn't need to ask twice. Emma took matters into her own hands, both metaphorically and literally, getting down on all fours. The scent of Regina's arousal high in the hair and she hadn't even touched her yet. " _Fuck_." Regina purred, lifting her legs to rest on Emma's shoulders.

Movement out of the corner of Emma's eyes, causing her to jolt a second before noticing Gold had come to sit next to her. The look she shot him must have looked predatory because he held his hands up in a defensive style, shaking his head, then added. "I'm here for you, not Regina. She's all yours... _for now_."

"I-" Emma wanted to deny feeling the need to be the first to bring Regina to her peak but then that would have been a complete lie and she wouldn't take the chance of The Dark One butting his head in where it didn't belong - _currently_. "-You know you can't-" She opted for bringing up the _no fucking_ rule, but was cut off as he maneuvered himself beneath her, face between her thighs. "Ohh.."

His lips started right away, curling over that sensitive nub and lightly sucking. Despite her earlier hesitance, Emma ground her hips down as she leaned forward, lips mere inches from the one space she had been thinking about for so long. She inhaled, tongue snaking out to coat her lips in her own saliva before she placed them around Regina's clit, flicking it gently with her tongue as she began the same sucking motion Gold had started with on her.

"Damn..." The Queen groaned, leaning her head back. Eyes shut to the light pouring in through the window that caressed her face. She looked like something otherworldly like this, Emma thought. Her eyes glancing up to take in the pleasure her own lips were causing the brunette. ".. _fuck_."

Emma balanced herself better on her elbows, her mouth moving down along Regina's folds, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin there before she found her core. Dipping her tongue inside of her warmth - she let a moan slip from her lips at finding how wet she had caused the Queen to become. Her juices slicking Emma's lips as she made her way back up to her clit, kissing and nipping, rolling her tongue in a circle against the nub before taking it between her teeth and giving it another lovingly suck.

" _Mmmm_. Yesss."

Regina's moans sent a jolt of electricity between Emma's legs, her hips grinding down against Gold's face with abandon. A groan emitted from his lips, fingers finding purchase on Emma's ass - digging into the soft skin. His hands trying to steady her movements to more of a precise pace instead of this messy riding that would send her over before she could really revel in this pleasure.

Catching on, Emma allowed him to manipulate her hips how he thought would suit best. Her fingers tracing up Regina's thighs, between her legs. Dipping a digit into her warmth to coat it, she then moved it out - tracing along her swollen folds back into her core. A slow teasing pace starting up as she continued to flick her clit with her tongue and suck sparingly. She inserted a second digit, curling both just right to graze warm walls.

Regina began to tighten her thighs along Emma's face, in return the blonde turned and bit down on soft skin eliciting a hiss from the brunette. When the pressure released from around her head, she moved her mouth back to the matter at hand. Lapping at the juices she had spread along her Queen's folds, licking her lips. "Fuck you taste amazing."

"Tell me something I don't- OH!" before Regina could finish her sentence, Emma had taken her clit between her lips and began moving her tongue in the perfect motion that caused Regina to thrust her lips hard against Emma's mouth. "Fuck _yes_ , Emma, _just like that."_ And so she continued, her tongue moving as if all of the good in the world depended on the lustful and heated cries from the Queen herself. Her fingers pumping at a rhythm now with her own hips, the one Gold set a pace for and it was as if he knew both of their bodies perfectly as she could feel her own body edging closer to the edge and Regina's walls tightening around her fingers. " _Oh fuck, oh fuck.."_ The Queen's core clenched, her hips stuttering as she rode out her orgasm. " _Fuck yes, Emma, FUCK!"_

A hot flame licked at Emma's stomach, stoking, curling and twisting until she felt herself come apart with Gold's mouth around her. All she had needed was to hear her own name on those fucking beautiful lips. " _Mmmm_ " She licked her lips, coming down from the precipice of bliss.

Gold maneuvered out from beneath her, licking his own slick lips. Having not used any digits to coax Emma's orgasm, per her request, his hands were dry - using the back of his hand to wipe the remainder of Emma's juices from his chin. "Well done, Miss Swan."

"Me? Fuck, I thought you were good at using your mouth for talking but turns out it's even better at other tasks."

A smirk formed on his lips, taking in the two women who were slick with sweat - hair tousled in the act of getting where they wanted to go. "How about?"

Regina pushed herself up onto her knees, one hand snaking behind Emma's head and the other behind Gold's. First, she dipped her face towards Swan's, lips crashing against hers in a teeth chattering manner. Tongue snaking between soft, plump, slick lips to taste her own juices on Emma's tongue. Then, tilting towards Gold - his hands coming to her jawline, they joined together at the mouth. Teeth claiming lips in a war to see who would win, tongues snaking out for mere seconds just to feel heated breath meld with their own.

"On your back, Emma." Regina instructed, helping the blonde lay back, elbows propping her up slightly, against the faux fur rug as she took her place between Emma's thighs, bringing her feet to rest over her shoulders as they had done before - just reversed.

Gold came up behind Regina, on his knees, taking himself in hand. He gave a slow pump for good measure before sliding the head of his cock through the moisture collecting at her core and up between her folds. The side of his tip grazing her clit for a second before he pulled back and aligned himself with her heated entrance. "This is going to feel so fucking amazing." His eyes locked with Emma's, then moved to the messy brunette on her knees before him. And as he plunged deep into her with one swift movement, his hand snaked to her throat, giving it a light squeeze before moving back down her to rest on her hips. "Fuck you feel fantastic. Didn't she feel fantastic, Emma?"

Emma's mouth watered as she nodded, watching as Regina closed her eyes for a minute adjusting to Gold's length before moving closer to Emma's heat between her legs. Tongue snaking out to taste whatever had accumulated once Gold had finished with her. Placing her lips along the blonde's folds, she took one between her teeth and sucked - hard. Leaving behind a mark that she was sure would be there _long_ after this pleasure-fest. Then, as Gold thrust in tune with her heartbeat, she took Emma's clit between her lips and began the same pace. Heartbeat. Sucking lightly at first in short bursts and then elongated ones.

"Oh.. _fuck..mmm..._ " Emma's fingers found purchase in the brunette's hair, pulling lightly as the woman eating her out was being pushed by Gold's quickening thrusts.

"Emma.." Gold growled, trying to pace himself as he angled his hips, eliciting a moan from the woman between the blonde's legs. "...tell us what you enjoyed most about Regina's cunt."

"W-what?" Her head was spinning as she felt Regina's free hand snake up her body and grip at her breast, fingernails teasing her nipple - a wave of pleasure shooting down inside of her.

"You.. _fuck_..." Gold steadied himself, slowing his movements at the feel of Regina clenching hard around him. He gave a light tap to the Queen's hip, which resulted in a giggle from the brunette. She knew _exactly_ what she had done. "..heard me.."

"Umm." The muscles in her legs quivered, her eyes closing. She laid back, abandoning her stance on her elbows and licked her lips. One hand in Regina's hair, the other gripping at the rug beneath her. "..fuck... _fuck...everything"_

 _"And?"_ He encouraged her, knowing this would lead to her undoing. And that was exactly what he wanted, to watch her come undone as he brought Regina to her peak and then he would join them. Yes. He could hold off that long. _Right?_

"...her.." Emma took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down _hard_ , her head spinning. "...taste, her hips, her noises, her scent, her lips, her..."

"Cumming around your fingers.." This voice belonged to Regina, dipping two fingers into Emma's hot core, moving along with Gold's thrusts.

Emma's hips jerked as the fingers inside of her curled slightly, Regina's lips going back to their torture on her clit. The fire deep within her stoking hotter, rising, daring to burn the entire fucking cabin down. " _fuck_." she hissed through gritted teeth, her hips rising to grind against Regina's mouth only to be pushed back down against the floor by the Queen's free hand. " _fuckfuckfuckfuckkk."_

Gold sped up his thrusts, a spasm coursing through his frame a telling sign he was close, so he gave up on being specific with his rhythm. Hips driving his throbbing cock deeper in such a motion that was sure to leave her sore for days to come, and _fuck_ did he love that knowledge. Losing control was his favorite part when it came to fucking The Queen. She could take anything and every-fucking-thing he could dish out. With Emma moaning and writhing to the brunette's ministrations, The Queen was soaking his cock in response.

" _yes, fuck, oh mmm_." Emma's voice took on a pitch as Regina pushed her over the edge. Emma's hands coming up to clutch her own blonde hair. And as the waves of pleasure rushed down her body, sending chills to her skin, she glanced down at the brunette with a smile on her lips. Once she could move, she swung her legs away from the Queen and took pressing her lips against hers in a fervor. Now on her knees, the two women's tongue battling to taste one another. She held Regina against her as Gold pounded away.

Emma broke the kiss, her orgasm filled heavy eyes locking with Gold's as one hand snaked around the Queen's throat. This caused Gold to growl, his teeth taking his lower lip hostage as he sucked on it and bit down hard. Emma's tongue snaked out between kiss bruised lips and traced along the queen's ruby red ones. Tasting her, teasing her, the sight sending Gold into a frenzy. Especially when the nails on Emma's other hand went to clamp down on his that held Regina's hips where he needed them. Blood forming around her crescent moon imprints that would sure linger for a day or two.

" _Ah, fuck yes, Rumplestiltskin._ " Regina cried out as he hit a sensitive spot deep within her, sending heat down into the pit of her stomach.

It wasn't Gold. No. The name that left her lips was that of his darker half, the one that held all of the power, the _animal._ This elicited a growl from deep within his chest, one that belonged to the imp not the man. Emma removed her hand from Gold's. Letting Regina get her barrings on her hands before sliding beneath her and Gold. Her mouth closing around one of Regina's hardened nipples, giving it a light flick with her tongue and two short sucks. Then she scooted lower her lips closing around the Queen's clit, sucking once - twice and then running her tongue along it relentlessly, her hand coming to cup Gold's balls, giving a light squeeze. He hissed in response, which furthered her grip on him.

" _Oh..yesss_." Regina cried out, her core clenching around Gold. Hips stuttering, coming to rest on her elbows as her head spun - lights flashing behind her eyes. A second later, she felt his cock twitch and then Gold spilled every ounce of what he had into her warmth. One, two thrusts for good measure as he rode out his orgasm.

The Queen eased Gold's cock out of her, the wet noise mixing with the wood crackling in the fireplace. Emma shoot her head, having been where she was, a few drops of cum mixed with Regina's juices hitting her face. "Wow." Lifting up onto her elbows, she slid away from Gold and back onto the blanket, her eyes closing. Regina took to wiping the droplets off of the blonde's skin before giving Gold a devious smile as he laid behind her, giving her light kiss to the temple.

"I told you this would be fun, Emma."

"You were right." Emma placed a hand to her chest, her breathing still coming out in gasps as her muscles shook beneath her skin. Her core still going through spasms from the encounter. That had been _something else entirely._

 _The End._


End file.
